


【毒埃】漫长的高潮

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 毒液先是伪装成按摩棒藏在埃迪后面，被发现后开始实践埃迪之前看过的gv。前列腺高潮描写。





	【毒埃】漫长的高潮

埃迪正在高潮。

 

酥麻的快感像分不清涨落的潮汐，卷着细小的浪花涌涌上来，厮磨着入海的泥沙，卷走些沙粒又退下去。埃迪像被海浪托住，没有任何支点也发不出任何呼救，朦朦胧胧地随着潮水沉浮，快感席卷全身。埃迪四肢瘫软，大脑昏昏沉沉，他知道那种被水包围的凉意来自身下被自己前液打得湿透的床单，他隐隐约约地觉得自己已经含了太久，但又迷离地贪恋这种快感，完全放弃了思考和对身体的控制，由着自己的后穴在该死的肌肉记忆里不断地吸吮。按摩棒震动着挪向肛口，穴道又抽动着吸回去，把持续但不强烈的震动抵上他的前列腺，圆翘的屁股跟着颤抖。快感一波一波地涌上来，他的下半身像是不是自己的了，阴茎已经无法勃起，软趴趴地搭在那里，随着震动一点点地从马眼里淌出水，可怜得像在流泪。埃迪脸埋在枕头里无助地呻吟，他觉得自己该停下来了，再继续下去他就要羞耻地射尿了，但是冲击的快感又让他舍不得去触碰，生怕一不小心又会把床单湿得更加一塌糊涂。

 

**你想要碰碰前面吗？**

 

埃迪惊醒，把手从枕头下面抽出来，摸索着伸到自己的后面——他本以为是自己放进去的按摩棒。

 

**需要我帮你吗？说出来就可以了。**

 

不——埃迪无声拒绝 ，他不知道毒液是什么时候钻进来的，先前塞进来的按摩棒被它甩在了床脚，找不到自己巢穴而可怜地滚个不停。“你什么时候进来的？”

 

**你说这里？** 毒液像是听不懂话，故意又往里面顶了顶，如愿以偿地听到一声拔高的呻吟后，在埃迪脑子里低低地笑了两声。 **我一直都在这里。还是你是想问，我是怎么学会这些的？**

 

该死的共生关系让他所有的想法都直白地暴露在毒液面前，埃迪想要沉默，咬着下唇抑制自己的呻吟，但毒液偏偏和他对着干，磨人地从后穴里抽出一点，涨得更大后又迅速地撞进深处，埃迪差点被这灭顶的快感操出眼泪。

 

**你忘了吗？我们之间没有秘密。** 黑色流体的细线从身后伸出来，狠狠地攥住了埃迪的胳膊，埃迪被钉在床垫上动弹不得，更多的触腕伸出来，用力地挤压埃迪柔软的胸部，红艳的乳头被更细的触手扭紧，被毒液伸出的吸盘裹住，像婴儿吃奶一样啧啧地吮吸，紧接着又恶劣地拔开，分离时发出的声音和疼痛让埃迪痛呼出声，乳头被刺激得挺立又红肿，但麻痹的爽感又让他忍不住地把胸挺得更高。

 

“放……放开我，毒液！”埃刚刚张开嘴，一条湿滑的舌头就塞进了他的喉咙。毒液异于人类的长舌填满了埃迪的整个口腔，明明是勾人情欲的舌吻，此时反像是逼他给一根骇人的阴茎进行口交，上下颚被撑开到极限，晶莹的唾液无法咽下顺着嘴角和脖颈一直流向乳尖。猩红又粗大的舌头抽出一小节，埃迪刚得以喘息，下一秒又加倍地顶回去，把所有的呻吟塞回喉咙，求饶成了微弱的呜咽。但这只是其中的一部分，更多更粗的触手被安置在埃迪结实的大腿，毒液绑住他的膝盖用力上提，大腿贴上前胸，几乎将他折成一个不可能的角度。埃迪的屁股高高抬起，被填得满满的后穴暴露在空中，穴口被撑圆，红润又柔软，泥泞不堪，好像埃迪又一个丰厚性感的嘴唇，吞吞吐吐地含着下流的柱体。

 

**你喜欢这样的是吗？粗暴的？**

 

才没有！埃迪在心中愤怒的大喊，但除了呜呜地流泪几乎发不出声响，毒液强力的禁锢让他动弹不得，起先细腻又绵长的快感变得猛烈又汹涌，整根抽出翻出红嫩的肠肉，在肉壁饥渴地吸附挽留下又整根没入，蛮横地撞在他的敏感点上。埃迪筛糠般颤抖，像过高的电流打在他身上，灭顶的快感让他连带着全身都跟着弹起。

 

**我看了你pornhub的浏览记录，以为你会喜欢这个的。可能我猜错了，或许是另一种？**

 

所有的触手倏然抽离，失去了支撑的埃迪狠狠地跌进床垫，后穴突如其来的空虚让他心里也跟着空了一块。埃迪本想开口咒骂毒液，却发现撑开太久的口腔根本无法听从自己的指令，酸痛地向外流出无法吸住的唾液。埃迪伸手向下，想要握住自己半软的阴茎，刚刚撸动了一下就又被毒液捉住了手，整个人被翻了个身，折成跪爬的姿势伏在床上，像一头等待受精的母狗。

 

**我记得浏览记录里还有另一个。或许你更喜欢角色扮演？我扮演继子，而你作为养父教来我怎么操你？**

 

毒液并没有等待埃迪回复，他无需任何教导，性爱录像带是他把埃迪操到失禁的最好导师 ，而埃迪的大脑又是他反向了解埃迪性癖的另一指引。他了解埃迪身体的每一寸肌肤和每一处敏感地带，他知道自己该变出什么大小和形状的柱体去填满埃迪饥渴的屁股，更知道怎么样地抚摸能让埃迪抽搐着失控。他不需要快感，因为埃迪的快感就是他的快感，埃迪的感受就是他的感受，他只需要埃迪，只需要埃迪的崩溃地哭喊，只要埃迪对他过分的渴求，然后在埃迪的身体里共情他从血液深处直至每一根汗毛的失神和颤抖。

 

埃迪的屁股被毒液掐着抬高，以最原始的动物交配的姿势承受撞击，后入让柱体达到一个难以描述的深处，埃迪的小腹像怀孕一样隆起，猛烈地几乎撑不住自己。他脱力地抓不住床单，前趴的身体一晃一晃向下沉去，在坠进床垫的前一秒又被毒液揪住。

 

“太深了……啊，放，放开我……”埃迪说不出连贯地词句，连求饶的声音都媚得像在求欢。太爽了，爽得让他心慌，他觉得自己就要溺死在这快感里了。埃迪的眼睛开始失焦，视网膜里出现了虚晃的光斑，随着毒液的操弄越扩越大，他受不了了，这太多了，他就要死了——

 

毒液像是终于明白了埃迪的抵抗并非在欲拒还迎，渐渐缓下了速度，舌头缠上埃迪的脖子，用舌尖舔舐着他被各种液体糊得脏兮兮的脸，但毒液自己分泌的体液反而让埃迪看起来更糟。

 

**那好吧，你总会喜欢这个的。** 毒液恋恋不舍地把自己从埃迪身上抽离，小心地摆放着埃迪，让他颤抖的身体尽可能舒适地平躺在床上。然后回忆起和埃迪一起看过的色情录像——五个壮汉围在一个男人周围，撸动着阴茎同时射在了中间的身体上，浓稠的白色液体糊满男人的全身，眼睛和嘴角上都蘸着膻腥的精液。毒液记得埃迪在看到这个画面时，心跳快得异常，甚至伸出舌头舔着嘴唇去品尝他幻想中的液体。毒液模仿着分离自己，将五根一模一样的柱体顶上埃迪身体，抵上埃迪的嘴角和下巴，乳头还有小腹，高温的体液同时射出，埃迪敏感的身体被刺激出另一波高潮。软趴趴的阴茎再也流不出任何液体，可怜地垂在腿间，像只被人永远遗忘的小鸟。

 

漫长的前列腺高潮夺走埃迪的全部神志，他的四肢像断了线的木偶，再也移动不了一分一毫。在缓慢的退潮中，埃迪沉沉睡去，他根本没有射精，却如脱水般虚弱。

 

 


End file.
